The wallflower
by star that shines on angels win
Summary: Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis and Antonio are all rich high school students who get kicked out by there parents, gilbert finds a man who says they can stay in his summer mansion on one condition... That they can turn the cross dressing beauty feliciano vargas into a man! but feliciano seems to be hiding a dark secret is he really a boy... is he really a girl? who knows
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: This is the first chapter of the rest of your lives LOL! Thank you for clicking! near the end of this fan fiction I think I will make it kinda sad!**

**Me:let the story begin!**

**Arthur: YOUR UNDER ARREST!**

**Me: why? And wait a second your not even in this story!**

**Francis: she has a point you know**

**Arthur: shut it frog! You are under arrest for stealing hetalia!**

**Me: OHHHHHHHHH RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! I FORGOT!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own hetalia in any way shape or form!**

~The wall flower~

So there Ludwig stood... right in front of the most terrifying man he had ever met. Gilbert on one side of him Antonio and Francis on the other as they stared up at the looming figure, he had a sort of distorted smile on his face and he was laughing quietly. The way they had gotten into this situation was completely Gilberts fault... Let's take a look at why, shall we?

-Flashback-

_ Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio and, Francis were all respectable young men coming from very rich families... unfortunately the four met up in high school and this is how there parents got in contact with each other and they had decided that there 'Worthless' children needed to learn how to fend for themselves... So with a swift kick to the booty they all went flying out there doors. _

_ By chance Gilbert who is Ludwigs older brother met up with a strange man on the street and they talked for a bit, gilbert told the man about there financial problems and how they had no place to stay and at that the man begin to laugh "you can come stay at my empty mansion!" he said "it was a summer house but nobody uses it! You can stay yhere free of charge on one condition!" he smirked and _

_told Gilbert to gather his friends together!_

-End Flashback-

… And that is how they came to where they were now, the man began to speak "if you are to stay in my home free of charge I have one request!" they all nodded, an anxious look on every one of there faces "you must teach my grandson how to be a man!" they all looked shocked for a moment "YOU HAVE A GRANDSON!" they all shouted in unison "you don't look a day over forty!" francis shouted "yes I have two grandsons actually... but no need to worry you will only need to care for the one!" he practically sang.

Everyone looked at gilbert who gulped then said "so where is this place anyway?" the man smiled and told them to follow him... there it was the largest mansion Ludwig had ever set his eyes on and if they can turn whoever this mans grandson is into a real man it could be all theres! The man handed ludwig the key "my grandson should arrive some time tomorrow, his name is feliciano. remember to take good care of him!" the man said before taking his leave.

Ludwig put the key in the hole and unlocked the door, walking inside the whole thing was spotless... and huge! Everyone turned to Gilbert and hugged him "YOU ARE AWESOME!" Francis yelled "tell me something I don't know!" he replied sarcastically... for the first time since they were kicked out Antonio talked "all we have to do is teach the boy a few tricks and all this is ours!" everyone nodded then francis said "so who's making food?" everyones faces went dark... since they had grown up in a pampered life they had no idea how to cook... they all fell down "crap" they ludwig mumbled...

-THE NEXT DAY!-

Ludwig woke to the smell of food wafting through the house. He felt his mouth water and he stood up out of bed, bumping into prussia on the outside and snapping out of his trance he could see france and antonio coming out of there rooms as well. They all looked at each other, if none of them were cooking... then who was?

They all went running toward the kitchen stopping and peering over the side of the wall to get a look at who ever was in the kitchen, at once they all began blushing violently looking at the small pretty figure of a girl in a pretty green dress and apron and a bandanna on her head as she stood at the stove cooking she had beautiful goldenish colored eyes. Suddenly almost out of nowhere france began to speak "she must be a maid!" he said determined standing away from the wall he walked into the kitchen. It looked like the girl was trying to reach something she couldn't get a hold of france reached up and grabbed hold of it then spoke seductively "let me help you~3" the girl smiled brightly "thank you very much!" then she kissed both his cheeks (a normal greeting for the girl) francis blushed for probably the first time in his life while the boys on the other side of the wall there blood boiled at the site... especially ludwigs but he couldn't determine why he was too buissy staring at the awkward curl on the girls lovely head _thats in a strange place... _he thought.

The rest of the guys eventually walked out of there hiding place and each one in turn got a kiss on both cheeks the girl stepped back a few steps and bowed to them "It is nice to meet you all! I am Feliciano Vargas!" at hearing the name all of them ther hearts stopped and there minds went black. Ludwig was shocked this pretty girl who had so suddenly appeared in front of them so beautiful and radiant was a- a BOY!?

They all fell over knocked out and when they woke up they were surrounded by lovely food they each sat at a nice fluffy chair, feliciano was nowhere in sight but they found a note tapped to ludwigs head saying

~Ve, I went to the market to pick up some things,

When your finished eating just put your plates in the sink!

I will be back soon

~3 Love,

Feliciano =^ ^=

For a few moments they all just sat there when antonio stood up "how! How are we going to turn that into a man!" he said pretty upset not really because if they couldn't do it they'd get kicked out but more because feliciano was a boy. Ludwig just shook his head gilbert was still in shock and blushing madly francis stood up too "i think we can do this guys it cant be that hard!" he said "WE WILL TURN HIM INTO A MAN!" what they did not know was feliciano had walked through the front door just as he said that "a-a man?" feliciano was startled he didn't want to become a man... not yet anyway. He slowly made his way into the kitchen putting away the food, when the boys had finished there meal he did the dishes and that night he slipped through his window.

At first it was frightening outside but every time he reminded himself of francis' words he got scared to go back. Bck at the house the guys were all sitting in gilberts room coming up with a plan to turn feliciano into a proper man. It was strange but ludwig felt like something was off... but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Ludwig climbed off the bed "I'm going to go check on feliciano..." he said "something doesn't feel right" he mumbled the last part mostly to himself. He walked down the hallway stopping at feliciano's door knocking slightly... when he didn't get an answer he knocked a little harder when there was still no response he slammed the door open and looked inside to his horror no one was there. He ran down the hall down the long spiral stair case and checked every room he could find, he didn't know why he was so worried or why he was panicking but it was really dark outside and for a boy with the mind set of a girl where ever feliciano is it must be frightening.

Ludwig soon gave up and ran back upstairs, slamming the door open he had sweat dripping from his face from running all over the place "Feliciano is gone!" he shouted, there hearts dropped to there stomachs and they all jumped up quickly "we've got to find him!" gilbert said clearing his throat in a fake kind of way he said "because if we don't the awesome me can't live on the streets!" they all ran down the stairs and outside to begin the search... Meanwhile...

Feliciano was getting scared it was very cold and all he had was his dress suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder "hey girly why don't you come play with us?" he turned around to see three brutes who were obviously drunk "Um no thank you!" he replied the man tsked "I'm afraid thats not an option!" he growled bending over licking feliciano's neck softly. Felciciano was scared he froze he didn't know what to do "SOME BODY HELP!" he shouted the man coved his mouth and pushed him to the ground the other two holding his arms down...

Ludwig felt like he heard something along the lines of "somebody help!" it was a little louder this time but it sounded more like sobbing than anything else, ludwig followed the sound fear clouding his heart but when he saw what he saw he was all rage. Two crazy bastards were holding feliciano down while another was licking all the way up the boys thigh. Ludwig ran forward kneeing one in the face "MINE!" he shouted, they guys got off of feliciano and started cornering ludwig by this time francis gilbert and antonio had arrived. Seeing the other guys advance the three guys all let out growls of anger and wobbled away searching for another victom.

Feliciano came running towards them and hugged germany tightly sobbing into his cloths ludwig almost hugged back when he felt feliciano being tugged away from him antonio had grabbed her arms firmly "Why would you do something so stupid!" he asked worry evident in his eyes "Do you know what those men could have done to you!" he nearly shouted feliciano nodded sobbing louder "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I don't wanna be a man not yet." hearing this made all of them freeze staring forwayd then everyone gave francis an evil glare. Antonio pulled her into a big hug as feliciano cried.

This was the end of the first day of the rest of there now abnormally obscure lives!

**A/U: I know that was soooooooooooo OOC but I like it that way so you guys can't judge me... I got this idea from a manga called wall flower or something I can't remember the name maybe it was like perfect girl evolution or something but just yeah okayz! Tell me what you think also vote for who she ends up with:**

**Germany:0**

**France:0**

**Spain:1**

**prussia:0**

**I can vote too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: YO guys I have decided to bring you chapter two... I guess and umm stuff!**

**Arthur: YOU ARE UNDER ARRES-**

**ME: DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN IT! RUSSIA!**

**Russia: you called?**

**Me: go become one with britain~**

**Russia: ah my pleasure, Kol Kol Kol Kol**

**japan: and britain was never heard from again~**

~The wallflower~

The next morning ludwig once again woke to the smell of beautiful food! The night before was completely and utterly exhausting for him and he had slept in pretty late. He remember the events of the night before and winced as he heard feliciano's screaming playing over in his head. During the night they had figured out a schedule for training feliciano ludwig and prussia would train him for fighting and getting stronger and francis and antonio would teach him to be around women.

They had seperated the two things into A days for prussia and ludwig and B days for francis and antonio. Ludwig didn't really like the idea of feliciano being alone with those two but what must be done must be done...

That morning feliciano came up to him and gave him two kisses on the cheeks and finished up making breakfast. After serving everyone and sitting down to eat he said in his squeeky hasn't-hit-puberty-yet voice "Ve~lets all go to the mall today!" all the boys looked at feliciano and smiled "sure! Lets do that!" ludwig said.

So after breakfast they were off to the mall. When they got there it was a hastle keeping things under control between keeping feliciano out of the dresses and the boys from hitting on him. At one point he had almost been whisked away by some korean dude his name was yoon su or something but they put a stop to it.

While at the mall they stopped by many places until they came across this really adorable italian

restaurant. AT once feliciano went bolting inside and sitting down at a table the four men followed her a bit slower when the waiter walked up to them feliciano jumped up giving him a large hug with that oh so natural smile of his. Jealousy burned inside of the boys when they saw feliciano kiss both of the boys cheeks then began to speak to him in italian. Gilbert almost jumped up and socked the guy when he saw the boy blushing like a little school girl. This boy looked a bit like feliciano (probably because they were both italian) they all thought he had dark brown hair though and a big curl coming off of one side.

Feliciano turned to the boys and said "this is my fratello, lovino!" there faces went a bit blue with shame because in some of there minds they were thinking some really bad thoughts about the boy who looked like feliciano. They greeted him but he did not greet back he grabbed ludwigs shirt pulling him close to his face and said "you better take good care of my fratello... or I will kill you!" his eyes were blazing and feliciano had to pry him off of ludwig.

After eating at the restaurant they all headed to the closest clothing store antonio and francis grinned "your going to need new cloths now that your becoming a man. Feliciano looked down at his fcloths he didn't quite understand but that was fine, as long as grandpa rome was happy.

One by one they all started handing him cloths, all of them looked so adorable on him that they ended up just buying them all. Feliciano left the store wearing a shirt with sleeves that were only a bit to long so they covered most of his hands and went down to about his thigh's (which is actualy pretty low down -.-) it was black and underneath he wore a pair of bleach splotched skinny jeans. One hand was in a fist halfway covering his mouth his legs crossed slightly and he looked up at the boys with beautiful shy golden eyes, gilbert turned away blushing "y-you look awesome" he said stuttering Antonio jooked at him blushing not even saying anything, francis how ever had something to say "Oh mon cher you look absolutely beautiful" he gave italy a kiss on the cheek making the boy blush adorably, antonio and gilbert stared at him angrily pulling a book from completely no where out and smacked him on the head with it. However lugwig just kept his eyes on the boy mesmerized by him.

Even after they had changed him into mens cloths guys were still hitting on feliciano and now so were the girls until the four just couldn't take it anymore. Gilbert threw italy over his shoulder and together the five boys raced out of the mall!

-Time skip-

When they got back to there house italy made dinner for everyone when the television phone rang. Italy skipped over to it turning on the screen and answering. There he saw grandpa rome "ITALY!" he cried happily "how is my little nipote!" he shouted in delight! Italy was happy to see his grandpa rome "Ve~ I am doing well!" he answered "are they treating you well?" rome asked "oh yes they are treating me very kindly" he said back "feliciano your wearing male clothing! I'm so proud!" feliciano smiled "thank you nonno!" feliciano could smell the food it was ready "i have to go now nonno, see you later!" he said "oh feliciano can you put the boys on for me please!" he said "yeah of course nonno, one sec!" he shouted.

When ludwig and everyone appeared in the living room, rome stared at them seriously "you are making wonderful progress and in just two day! Wonderful!" he said happily. Everyone felt a bit less nervous now and gilbert smiled "It's all in a days work sir!" he said saluting the man "very good gilbert!" rome said "anyway I trust you guys completely, take care of feliciano!" he said and the screen went black.

Just then feliciano called for them to come to dinner. After they ate they all played games together then retired to there individual bed rooms.

Near midnight ludwig could hear a small tapping coming from the hall way like someone was walking but he ignored it and went back to sleep when suddenly his door cracked open he looked up irritated and there stood feliciano his eyes had tears on the edges and he walked forward a little "Ludwig I'm scared... can I sleep with you tonight?" ludwig began to blush madly "N-No way in hell!" he shouted italy looked shocked for a moment then turned around slumping a bit "o-ok" he stuttered "maybe francis will let me sleep with him..." he mumbled. At this ludwig shot up and pulled the italian into his arms, feliciano blushed softly and looked up at ludwig confused "you can slep in my bed..." he said softly embarassed turning so red if that romano boy had seen it he might have mistaken ludwig for a tomato.

Feliciano smiled brightly "Yay!" and he climbed into the bed after ludwig smiling brightly clinging to ludwigs arm making him blush turning away from the boy. When feliciano fell a sleep ludwig began to stare at the boy, his face was to feminine his skin way so soft as well as his hair. He smelled nice... like flowers, ludwig brushed a stray hair from the boy's face and caressed his cheek when suddenly he pulled his hand away thinking _what exactly did my hand just do! _He looked at his hand for a couple seconds more then drifted back to the little italian in his arms, he was so cute... _Well I'm not going to get any sleep tonight... _He thought regretfully.

The rest of the night he laid there staring at fleiciano's soft face as he slept.

-the next day-

IN the morning ludwig awoke, _I must have fallen a sleep some time during the night... _He thought. Something was off though, the italian who had fallen a sleep in his arms was gone. He began to panic and without thinking ran down the hall way down the stairs and into the over sized kitchen... there he saw feliciano cooking like always. He sighed to himself _Whats with you getting all worked up? _He growled at himself. He walked forward and feliciano saw him giving him too kisses one on each cheek "ah ludwig thank you for letting me sleep with you last night!" feliciano said loudly. He was so caught up in talking too feliciano he didn't see the jealous glares from francis, antonio and gilbert.

Antonio stared at the two a bit jealous but that didn't really matter it's not like antonio was gay or something. Although his body gave the strangest reaction when he heard feliciano say thank you to ludwig. It was a burning feeling making his heart drop to his stomach and his breath hitch in his throat.

He wondered what the feeling was... he needed to know. He wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around him but got back in tune just in time to see hot coffee get spilled all over italy "Oh my god!" antonio stood up quickly running up to feliciano, the other guys were idiots they had no idea what to do so antonio grabbed feliciano and pulled him to the bathroom placing him quicly in the tub and turning the shower onto cold water.

He turned to the guys "go get some ice!" he said quickly... maybe he could use this situation to his advantage, to find out what this feeling was, when they had all gone to search for the ice he quickly leaned forward he didn't even know what he was doing until his lips had met with feliciano's. They were soft and warm but feliciano... he looked kind of frightened he didn't even notice the guys returning with a large bag of ice.

Suddenly he felt someone grab onto the collar of his shirt yanking back and he was punched looking up he could see gilberts angry gaze, antonio looked down at italy... a little tear ran down the cute boys cheek _NO, I'm sorry... that wasn't supposed to happen! _He thought getting out of gilberts grip and rushing out of the bathroom _I kissed feliciano... but why didn't it feel gross! Feliciano was a boy! Wasn't he... I'll apologize to him later... _He thought racing to his room.

Gilbert, Francis and Ludwig all looked over to feliciano who was still in the tub completely shocked to the bone and probably very cold, ludwig came forward putting a hand on feliciano's shoulder "antonio is just confused about somethings... he will apologize once he get the guts." he said smiling. Gilbert and Francis helped feliciano out of the tub and brought him to his room "change your cloths feliciano... or you'll catch a cold" ludwig said blushing. Feliciano smiled "i will!" then shut the door so no one could see him.

Just then antonio passed by him and ludwig stopped him "what was that about!?" he asked darkly. Antonio looked at his friend ashamed "I'm sorry I guess I'm just a little hormonally unbalanced today, don't worry I'm only going in to apologize!" ludwig nodded and walked away angrily.

Meanwhile antonio was still a little confused walking into feliciano's room he stared in shock at the sight in front of him his eyes going wide.

-CLIFF HANGER!-

**A/U: I'm sorry I had to do it~! XD anyway here are the new results:**

**Germany:1**

**France:0**

**Spain:1**

**Prussia:0**


End file.
